


Empty Hollow

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Accidents, Acting, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Ambition, Anachronistic, Ancient History, Ancient Technology, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Animal Sacrifice, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Apes & Monkeys, Apocalypse, Archaeology, Armageddon, Armor, Art, Ascension, Asian Character(s), Ass-Kicking, Astronomy, Battle, Betrayal, Birds, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Bribery, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Character(s) of Color, Chases, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Coercion, Coming of Age, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Confrontations, Constellations, Costumes, Covert Operation, Crash Landing, Crazy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cruelty, Cryptozoology, Cultural References, Dark Character, Death, Denial, Despair, Destruction, Devotion, Dimension Travel, Dinosaurs, Disasters, Discovery, Drama, Duelling, During Canon, Eating, Electricity, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, End of the World, Enemies, Epic Battles, Episode Related, Escape, Evil, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Explanations, Exploration, Fame, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Feeding, Female Antagonist, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Festivals, Fights, Final Battle, Fist Fights, Flying, Free Verse, Friends to Enemies, Fugitives, Gen, Geniuses, Ghosts, Giant Robots, Giants, God Complex, Gods, Growing Up, Guns, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Heroes & Heroines, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hostage Situations, Hubris, Humanity, Humiliation, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, In-Jokes, Injury, Injury Recovery, Innocence, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Insults, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Justice, Kidnapping, Killer Robots, Killing, Kings & Queens, Lasers, Laughter, Law Enforcement, Leadership, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loyalty, Machines, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Madness, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mecha, Medical Procedures, Memes, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Metaphors, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Money, Monsters, Natural Disasters, Nihilism, Ninja, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oil, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Outer Space, Pain, Planet Destruction, Plans, Poetry, Police, Portals, Possible Character Death, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pride, Princes & Princesses, Prose Poem, Psychological Warfare, Punching, Puns & Word Play, Puppeteer, Puppets, Quantum Mechanics, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Realization, Recovery, Recruitment, References to Canon, Regicide, Restraints, Resurrection, Rituals, Robots, Sacrifice, Sadism, Saving the World, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Shakespearean Language, Shame, Shock, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skeletons, Sleep, Sneakiness, Soldiers, Speeches, Stars, Strategy & Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Subterfuge, Summoning, Sunsets, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Surgery, Surprises, Suspense, Sweet, Swords, Tanabata, Teaching, Technology, Teleportation, Temple, Terrorism, Theatre, Theft, Thunder and Lightning, Torture, Tragedy, Transformation, Travel, Treachery, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, Villains, Violence, Vivisection, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wizards, Women In Power, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Doctor Orihime’s megalomaniacal ambitions. [Animeverse]





	Empty Hollow

Empty Hollow

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

A poem based on Doctor Orihime’s megalomaniacal ambitions.

* * *

She is the tripartite sun plotting above the foolish technological age  
Who walks the stellar carpet between Vega and Altair  
Holding in her sleeves the three keys to the lost continent  
Orbited by star, fossil, and sword  
Super-science awakened in the exodus of the Andromeda King  
Shinobi, Dinosaur, Berserk  
With a researcher’s cold steel, a thieving magpie’s unreason  
Laughter wickeder than avarice and infamy, the hard lessons and designs of bad adults  
Her reach broadens through the immaterial material  
Her loyal, counter-existent vessel  
Infinite, invincible, inviolate  
Hands, crackling magic thunder  
Heart, a thundering bazooka  
Pierces lone beast and phantom, frostbitten and black  
A slash of lightning, cut uselessly in the U-shaped area’s mantle  
After him! Away from oil fields and hostage-takers  
Signal interrupted by the jamming beam  
Not yet!  
She actualizes the supreme powers that lay hidden in the OOParts  
Wounds, cubed, evaporating  
Resonates with the deserter’s accidental armament  
The clock-locked door unseals, larger and larger in the night  
Open the sacrificial chamber  
Be revived! Ra Mu!  
Let the ultimate EM being’s power be released!  
May the Pleiades fade into naught  
May the Milky Way’s silver be lost to violet hunger  
Upheaval is the only recourse  
A new world order about to be born  
To be ruled by the legacy of Mu  
Its ripened EM environment  
Godly oversight  
Rockman must give up his idiotic insolence  
Empty, come back!  
How conceited her deportment  
To trust Tribe King’s regicide  
Face-twisting scream  
The treasured blood of the soulless soul jar wizard  
Shall forever be splashed across the daises of this desolate sky-city  
Pertinacious embarrassment  
Nerve of the lowly dog who dares arrest her  
She is hollow  
A void that will not be contained  
No collapsed stone will inearth her  
The dark Tanabata at the end of time  
Exeunt Orihime, wave-weaving princess of the seventh lunar disaster


End file.
